


Sets do amor

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Do Kyungsoo| D.O / Park Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Kyungsoo adorava espionar o time de vôlei. Sua paixão nem tão secreta assim e estava indo bem, apenas observando em silêncio. Só não esperava que, Chanyeol, um dos melhores jogadores do time, notasse o menor ali em todos os treinos e estava determinado a saber o motivo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sets do amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suhotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/gifts).



> Nada a declarar. Era pra essa fanfic estar esquecida no churrasco, mas agora virou presente pra mariana, to nem aí. #pas
> 
> Não betada!

Seus antebraços latejavam por causa dos vários livros que carregava e vez ou outra ele acabava por tropeçar nos cadarços que desamarraram em algum momento da sua caminhada até ali, sem contar na mochila, que a cada passo apressado que dava, batia incessantemente em suas costas. Ele estava alguns minutos atrasado para as aulas extras de artes e literatura, não esperava que seu horário de almoço tivesse passado tão rápido após as aulas normais, devia ter apenas comido um lanche na lanchonete que ficava do outro lado da rua, mas sentia tanta fome e tinha um dinheiro extra naquela semana, resolveu, então, ir num restaurante self-service, mas sua pobre inocência o fez se esquecer que era horário de almoço, logo o restaurante estava cheio e a fila enorme, e como ele se arrependeu de ter ido, porque a sobremesa de cortesia era pudim. Ele odiava pudim, mesmo nunca tendo provado um.

Estava tudo errado naquele dia. Se ele soubesse que seria assim, teria inventado um mal estar qualquer e ficado em sua cama o dia inteiro.

— Senhor Doh, está atrasado. — Kyungsoo abriu a porta devagar, esperando que seu professor não notasse sua chegada, mas de sutil Doh Kyungsoo não tinha nada, quando estava apressado.

— Sinto muito, não irá se repetir. — Fez uma breve reverência e apressou-se a sentar-se em seu lugar, ao lado da janela, no final da sala.

Não havia muitos alunos na sala —se comparado às aulas obrigatória na parte da manhã—, já que são os estudantes que escolhem quais aulas extras eles querem fazer. Eram muitas as matérias, desde matemática até esportes, mas não importa qual você queira, na escola de Kyungsoo todos os alunos, desde a sexta série, teriam que se inscrever para as aulas que mais lhe agradassem. Entretanto as escolhas de Kyungsoo não eram exatamente dele, eram de seus pais, que não poderiam ser mais presentes na sua vida acadêmica, até mesmo em qualquer parte da sua vida, menos na que deveria realmente importa. Eram mais do tipo controladores, do que presentes, para ser mais realista. Os Doh eram membros ativos do Conselho dos Pais e Professores, embora se importassem até demais com a vida escolar do filho, não significava que eles prestassem tanta atenção assim em Kyungsoo, como filho, digasse de passagem.  
As aulas de arte, literatura e idiomas foram mais “sugestões” dos seus pais, do que decisões próprias, porque se dependesse apenas de Kyungsoo, seu corpo estaria agora na quadra de volêi para o treino da liga senior, mas não se permitia, nem se atrevia, já que um Doh deveria saber falar sobre arte, literatura, cultura, empreendedorismo, política, tudo que não envolva levar a sério esportes banais ou qualquer outro assunto que não agregue ao histórico de um Doh, coisas desse tipo era algo totalmente desnecessário para ele, segundo seus pais.  
A única coisa que poderia fazer é anotar sobre o Romantismo e uns dos autores desse período como, Lord Byron e suas obras ultra românticas, mesmo que sua mente e seus olhos estejam no time de vôlei, que aos seus olhos pareciam muito felizes e determinados do os alunos daquela sala praticamente morta. Se achava minimamente patético por não poder nem mesmo escolher o que fazer após as aulas, não podia negar que ficava encantado por obras literárias, por pinturas feitas à carvão ou até mesmo saber falar francês, não custava nada seus pais abrirem uma pequena brecha para que ele pudesse se inscrever nas aulas de voleibol. Mas era só tocar no assunto “esportes” com seus pais que imediatamente era cortado.

“ _Se quer praticar esportes, vá comigo ao clube, então. Pode até escolher entre jogar tênis com os filhos dos Kim ou ir comigo jogar golf com os sócios.”_

Era sempre a mesma frase que seu pai lhe dizia. Tinha ela toda decorada. E só de pensar em jogar tênis com aqueles garotos mimados ou golf com aqueles homens falso, Kyungsoo sentia seu estômago embrulhar.

Suspirou pela centésima vez naquela aula.

— Me parece que minha aula está entediando o senhor Doh. — Kyungsoo assustou-se ao ver seu professor passando ao seu lado, com o livro didático em mãos sendo chocado com força contra sua mesa. — Mas não se preocupe que a aula já está acabando, senhor Doh. — O professor olhou para Kyungsoo por cima dos óculos de armação pesada e sorriu amargamente. — Quero um resumo de duas páginas sobre o poema que estudamos hoje, para amanhã. — Falou num tom baixo, mas claro o suficiente para que Kyungsoo entendesse.

E ele entendeu, e se amaldiçoou, também amaldiçoando aquele professor que parecia lhe odiar desde o momento em que botou os olhos em si. Não sabia o por que e nem queria saber, tinha muito mais para se preocupar do que ter que lidar com birra de professor para seu lado. Sua notas e pontos não sendo afetados por isso, Kyungsoo estava pouco se importando com aquele senhor de vida mal resolvida.

— Sim, senhor. — Suspirou anotando mais uma tarefa para seu dia em sua pequena agenda.

E para sua sorte, alguns minutos depois a aula acabou. Juntou suas coisas e saiu da sala com o olhar rígido de seu professor em suas costas e seus livros em sua mão novamente. Kyungsoo foi para seu armário guardar seus livros e pegar seu material para a aula de artes que começaria em dez minutos. Colocou seu estojo com cuidado na mochila e pegou seu caderno de desenho, resolvendo levar ele em mãos mesmo, não precisaria usar mais que isso para a aula de hoje, então fechou seu armário, tirou do bolso seu chiclete de cereja e virou-se para ir para a sala de artes, mas acabou sendo parado pelo representante do curso, que era do terceiro ano, consequentemente sendo seu colega, já que Kyungsoo também estava para se formar. Junmyeon era alguém legal e conquistou a admiração e o respeito de Kyungsoo naturalmente, sem impor seu status escolar sobre ele.

— Ainda bem que te achei. — Se aproximou um pouco ofegante, parecia ter corrido um pouco, embora seu penteado continuasse intacto. — Qual o seu problema em ver as mensagens no grupo de artes? Aliás, porque você vive saindo do grupo? — Revirou os olhos, ajeitando o uniforme.

— Não sou alguém adepto à grupos em aplicativos. — Deu de ombros. — Qual a urgência? 

— Bom, se você fosse _adepto_ , — Repetiu a palavra que Kyungsoo usou, em tom sarcástico. — Veria que mandei uma mensagem avisando que não teríamos aula de artes hoje. — Avisou num tom repreendedor. — O professor teve que levar a filha no hospital e não deu tempo da coordenadora chamar um substituto. — Estendeu a mão enquanto falava, num pedido mudo para que Kyungsoo lhe desse um chiclete, fazendo o menor revirar os olhos a contragosto, deixando evidente sua insatisfação, entregou a pequena embalagem para que Junmyeon pegasse um, o que foi feito com animação. O menor então guardou de volta os materiais para aula de artes, enquanto o representante tinha dificuldade para desembrulhar o pequeno pacote.

— Entendi. — Murmurou arrumando a mochila nas costas. — Pelos menos consigo fazer aquela droga de resumo mais cedo.

— O senhor Lee te pegou olhando para o time de vôlei de novo? — Riu, cruzando os braços.

— Ele tem uma birra inexplicável comigo. — Revirou os olhos lembrando das vezes que teve que fazer resumos e trabalhos como “ _castigo_ ”.

— Vai ver é porque ele sabe que você não está nem aí para as aulas dele, mas tira notas boas mesmo assim. — Começou a acompanhar o menor, que se dirigia para o ginásio. — Sem falar na sua total falta de interesse no que ele fala e fica com essa cara desdenhosa. Até eu ficaria ofendido e com raiva. — Riu fraco.

— Não posso evitar. Literatura é um saco! Você sabe que eu não queria fazer essa aula. — Resmungou indo até o bebedouro perto da entrada do ginásio e enchendo sua garrafinha de água.

— Sei... — Junmyeon respondeu incerto. Sabia das exigências dos pais do Doh, e não podia fazer muito pelo colega de classe. — Eu preciso ir no grêmio, aproveitar que hoje não tem aula e adiantar algumas pautas para a próxima reunião.

— Ok. Vai lá. — Kyungsoo sorriu fraco e acenou. — Até amanhã.

— Até. — Acenou de volta e apertou o passo para ir até a sala do grêmio.

De tudo o que Kyungsoo passava no período de aulas extras na escola, a coisa que ele mais gostava de fazer era de sentar na arquibancada da quadra e ver o time de vôlei treinando, enquanto ele terminava alguma lição ou trabalho que foi passado, até dar o horário que sua mãe o ligaria avisando que já estava chegando para buscá-lo. O que só acontecia nos dias que tinha aulas à tarde, toda segunda e quarta. O que lhe deixava ainda mais bravo naquele momento que deveria ser o mais confortável do seu dia, era lembrar que tinha um resumo para fazer e entregar para seu professor no dia seguinte, mesmo não tendo aula com ele até semana que vem. Não podia contestar, era sua obrigação como aluno, no final das contas, sem falar que fazer um resumo sobre um dos poemas de Lord Byron não era muito difícil, já que estudou tanto sobre o poeta que poderia muito bem ser uma cópia dele se quisesse.

Iria resumir _A Taça Feita de um Crânio_ e passaria o resto do tempo observando o jogo. Um plano perfeito. E assim o fez, retirou sua pasta de dentro da mochila e de lá pegou uma folha de almaço, apoiando-a sobre seu colo, onde repousava sua mochila e seu caderno, para dar base para começar a escrever no papel e assim o fez. Escreveu sobre o poema que tanto leu nas últimas aulas e suas palavras simplesmente fluíram para o papel numa letra bonita aos olhos de qualquer um que pegasse para ler, e entre algumas olhadas para a partida que acontecia e as últimas linhas de seu resumo, Kyungsoo terminou seu trabalho ao mesmo tempo em que o pequeno intervalo do time começou e seu chiclete perdeu o sabor. Sorriu aliviado olhando para seu resumo, o colocou com cuidado na pasta e a guardou de volta na mochila, junto com suas canetas.  
Não pôde evitar de se sentir tentado a pegar a bola que acabou rolando para perto da arquibancada assim que todos do time saíram correndo para beber água ou irem ao banheiro. Ela estava ali, tão perto, e o treinador Choi tão longe… Poderia apenas pegar a bola fazer um toquezinho e caso alguém chegasse diria que estava apenas indo devolver. Kyungsoo era um sonhador otimista, pois amava vôlei, mas não era lá o mais habilidoso nesse esporte, afinal, nunca teve tantas oportunidade de aprimorar suas técnicas, estava sempre em algo mais “culto” que seus pais queriam que ele estivesse. Nunca nem brincou de futebol, quando criança. Tinha apenas as várias horas de jogos e campeonatos de voleibol assistidos, seja na escola ou na tela de seu computador.  
Não teria problemas, não é? Ele não estava fazendo nada de errado mesmo.

— Que idiota. — Murmurou para si mesmo, se sentindo um tolo, respirando fundo e se esticando um pouquinho para pegar a bola que estava no chão, ao seu lado. 

Poderia ser a maior besteira, mas ele sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, tanto pelo fato de que o técnico Choi poderia não gostar nada de um aluno que não fazia parte do time estivesse atrapalhando no treino, quanto por pensar em como sua mãe surtaria se o visse fazendo apenas um toque em uma bola daquelas e foi o que fez, timidamente fez a bola quicar para cima umas três vezes com o pulso, sentindo eles doerem um pouco e parou, sorrindo, olhando para o objeto com listras brancas, azuis e laranjas como se estivesse olhando para um dos seus preciosos dvds que ficavam muito bem guardados e exibidos na sua estante, no quarto. Girou a bola entre suas mãos, ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Em horas assim queria poder saber jogar e mais do que isso, queria ser um bom jogador, mesmo tendo certeza de ser o descoordenado que sabia que era, não negava sua enorme vontade de fazer parte do time da escola.

— Quer jogar?

A voz grossa e clara ecoou pelos seus ouvidos, assustando Kyungsoo, que estava tão distraído que não viu aquela figura alta e suada com o uniforme do time da escola se aproximando e ficando à sua frente. Engoliu em seco, ficando nervoso, não sabendo se foi pelo susto ou por aquele garoto lhe olhando parecia inexplicavelmente atraente. Achou que levaria uma bronca por ter “ _roubado_ ” a bola do time, um receio sem fundamentos, já que o rapaz à sua frente possuía um olhar amigável e um enorme sorriso acolhedor, quase como uma criança convidando outra para brincar. Mas isso não impediu Kyungsoo de entrar em pânico e sentir que a timidez de sua personalidade começava a dar as caras, já que sua bochechas coraram e a falta de palavras lhe agraciou naquele momento. E mais uma vez não sabia dizer se pelo susto ou por jogador que levantava a blusa para secar o suor da testa com a mesma, dando a perfeita visão de seu abdômen para o Doh apreciar.

Kyungsoo negou timidamente e entregou a bola, com um sorriso sem graça. Se recuperando do susto rapidamente, pegando suas coisas e saindo apressado do ginásio, o que não faz sentido, afinal, ele não fez nada de errado e aquele garoto não parecia bravo, mas a verdade é que Kyungsoo se sentia, no mínimo, nervoso apenas em pensar em fazer o que tem vontade, sabendo que tal ambição não seria nem um pouco vista com bons olhos pelo seus pais, mesmo eles não estando por perto. Ele andava rapidamente pelo corredor, se sentindo um idiota por ter fugido como se realmente tivesse sido pego no flagra roubando aquela maldita bola e o rosto vermelho denunciava que ele reparou em mais coisas do que deveria no corpo daquele garoto. Sentia seu coração acelerado e a respiração descompassada, seu rosto ainda ardendo em vermelhidão, tinha certeza que era por ser tímido e ter levado um susto, apenas isso. Não era porque por alguns segundos achou o sorriso daquele garoto muito bonito e a pele muito suscetível à um toque inocente. Não mesmo! Não era por isso.

— Eu tenho algum problema. Não é possível! — Balançou a cabeça negativamente, parando em frente seu armário, encostando sua testa no metal frio e sujo.

— Falando sozinho, Kyunggie? — A voz alegre se fez presente e as mãos macias apertaram os ombros de Kyungsoo, fazendo este virar-se.

— Eu sou um idiota, Baekhyun. — Choramingou com uma expressão cansada.

— Eu sei disso, meu amigo. — Riu e colocou um braço envolta dos ombros do moreno. começou a guiar ele até a cantina da escola, que ficava aberta para os alunos que vinham para as aulas extras. — O que houve?

— Eu tava vendo o treino do time de vôlei… — Foi interrompido.

— De novo? — Riu e pediu dois lanches para a senhora da cantina, entregando o dinheiro para ela e recebendo os lanches, apontou para uma mesa da lanchonete, para sentarem-se.

— Eles saíram, porque era o intervalo entre os sets, e a bola tava ali, tão pertinho… — Suspirou pegando o lanche que BaekHyun ofereceu, continuando a história. — Então eu peguei e estava lá, curtindo a vibe, mas aí um garoto apareceu e eu entrei em pânico, entreguei a bola e sai correndo como se eu fosse um ladrão. — Apoiou a cabeça sobre uma mão enquanto mordia o sanduíche, sem ânimo. — Mas pra falar a verdade não sei se surtei, porque ele chegou do nada ou é gostoso pra porra. — Murmurou mais para si, torcendo para que o amigo não tenha escutado.

Kyungsoo já esperava ouvir a risada de Baekhyun e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele abriu aquela boca cheia de pão e carne e riu com gosto, e o moreno não podia fazer nada a não ser revirar os olhos e se perguntar porque ainda ficava surpreso com as besteira do loiro, iria culpar a amizade dos pais deles que tem um bom relacionamento há muito tempo. Um tanto clichê. Talvez, se não fossem amigos, como são agora, nem iriam olhar um para o outro. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun tinham esse toque de extremismo, afinal, um era completamente diferente do outro. Mas graças a essas diferenças e as claras semelhanças que só eles compartilhavam, faziam uma boa e completa dupla.

— Você parece até uma criança que apronta escondido dos pais. — Deu outra mordida no seu lanche.

— Eu não apronto nada. — Resmungou, pegando sua garrafa de água e tomando alguns goles. — Eu só… Sei lá. Não sei! Achei que o carinha ia ficar bravo por pegar a bola dele. 

— Pegar a bola dele, né?! Hum… — BaekHyun sorriu maliciosamente e gargalhou logo em seguida após levar um tapa no braço. — Eu ouvi você murmurando, viu?! — Sorriu arteiro.

— Vai tomar no cu, Baekhyun! — Xingou se sentindo envergonhado por sua frase ter tido duplo sentido. — Não sei por que ainda sou seu amigo. — Murmurou comendo o último pedaço do seu sanduíche.

— Porque você me ama e eu sou o único que você pode chorar as pitangas de jogador de vôlei sonhador e virgem safado. — Deu de ombros limpando a bochecha que estava suja de molho. — Mas sério, você não precisava ficar neurótico por causa disso, Kyung. Você não tava fazendo nada demais, o garoto não estava bravo e seus pais não estava escondido esperando você fazer menção de jogar seu precioso vôlei, sem falar que tudo bem sentir tesão em alguém na nossa idade. — Cutucou o amigo, fazendo-no sorrir.

Kyungsoo suspirou e concordou, afinal, Baekhyun tinha razão. Não tinha por que ele fazer um drama por causa daquilo, talvez a proibição de seus pais fosse tão forte e constante que pensar em vôlei era o mesmo que pensar em cometer um crime. Uma total bobagem comparar isso a algo ilegal, e quanto mais clareava a mente, mais se sentia idiota por ter agido igual como um maluco na frente do garoto de sorriso bonito. Agora, ao invés de querer se bater por pensar em jogar, queria se bater por ter dado a pior impressão que poderia dar para um estranho que fez algo dentro de suas calças acordar.

Após o lanche, Baekhyun foi com Kyungsoo até o portão da escola, esperar a mãe do moreno que já estava chegando para levar tanto o Doh quanto o loiro, para casa.

❣

Finalmente o treino havia chegado ao fim, e o que ele mais queria era tomar banho e ir para casa. Adorava jogar vôlei, mas o técnico Choi pegava muito pesado às vezes, embora não pudesse reclamar muito, afinal, a cada treino ele melhorava nos jogos e os elogios sobre seu desempenho vindo do técnico só aumentava sua confiança e ego, isso era inegável. Competitivo do jeito que era...  
Tomou o resto da água que tinha em sua garrafa e correu para os chuveiros para tomar um banho rápido, assim que terminou, trocou-se mais rápido ainda. Estava com pressa naquele dia, porque além do treino, acabou por deixar acumular alguns trabalhos e prometeu a si mesmo que terminaria todos eles naquele mesmo dia, pois não podia nem sonhar em ficar com nota baixa, precisava se manter, no mínimo, constante nas notas altas, já que era bolsista e pensar em deixar os estudos de lado estava fora de cogitação. Foi um sufoco conseguir entrar para uma das melhores escolas do estado para poder concluir o ensino médio com bons estudos e professores, e agora que teve essa oportunidade não tinha como deixar passar. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder algo que lutou para ter. Dedicando boa parte da sua vida escolar no ensino fundamental a estudar justamente para ter uma bolsa nesse colégio e consequentemente uma oportunidade para ir para uma boa faculdade. Prometera que daria um futuro melhor para si e sua família.

— Ei Chanyeol, me empresta seu desodorante? O meu acabou. — Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, coberto pela blusa de manga comprida, o despertando de seus pensamentos.

— Pega ai. — Apontou para o seu armário, que ainda estava aberto, enquanto arrumava suas coisa na mochila, já vestido e de banho tomado, pronto para ir.

— Que pressa toda é essa? — Sehun perguntou, enquanto colocava o desodorante do amigo no lugar, após usar.

— Preciso terminar uns trabalhos. — Respondeu simplista pondo a mochila nas costas.

— Boa sorte. — Riu fraco, vestindo sua blusa, mesmo que ainda que estivesse com algumas gotículas de água espalhadas pelo dorso. — Mas me diz, quem era o baixinho que tava na arquibancada hoje? Eu vi você falando com ele. — Sorriu arteiro.

— Não sei. As vezes ele aparece nos treinos. Você nunca notou? — Questionou um pouco indignado com a falta de atenção do amigo. Sehun negou com a cabeça, dando de ombros indiferente. — E eu mal troquei meia duzias de palavras com ele. Saiu correndo do nada. — Franziu o cenho, não sabendo o motivo do outro ter fugido de si.

— Vai ver se assustou com essa sua cara. — Sorriu provocando o amigo.

— Eu sou lindo, e você sabe disso. — Sorriu ladino, pondo a mão no ombro do mais novo. — Nem você acredita nessa sua mentira. — Riu com a cara de falso desgosto que Sehun fez. — Mas agora tenho que ir. Até amanhã.

Chanyeol recebeu um aceno de Sehun e saiu correndo para a entrada da escola, pois ainda precisava pegar seu ônibus; assim que atravessou o portão, conseguiu ver o rapaz da arquibancada ao lado de outro garoto no pátio, olhou rapidamente para eles, mas logo seguiu em frente, apressando o passo ou poderia perder o ônibus e esperar meia hora ou mais por outro. Assim que chegou no ponto de ônibus, sentou-se no banco, olhando para as horas na tela do seu celular, e se estivesse certo, seu ônibus chegaria em alguns minutos.  
Suspirou e olhou para o céu, vendo nuvens cinzas cobrir o Sol e dominar a imensidão azul, num alerta claro que mais tarde choveria. Seria um final de tarde melancólico para quem não estivesse distraído ou ocupado. E por algum motivo lembrou-se do rosto em conflito do garoto da arquibancada, achando graça de todo o esforço que ele teve por simplesmente lhe ver de repente. Chanyeol riu fraco com seus pensamentos bobos e voltou a realidade onde seu ônibus já estava chegando, pronto para levá-lo para casa. Não era cego e sabia observar o ambiente, não era a primeira —nem a última— vez que aquele garoto moreno aparecia nos treinos de vôlei, não era a toa que de uns treinos para cá o Park tenha feito um esforço extra e propositalmente jogasse um charme para ver se chamava a atenção do menor, mas como não parecia ter efeito, naquele dia simplesmente decidiu ir falar com ele, só não esperava que o outro saísse correndo.

Chanyeol sempre foi alguém criado livremente para fazer o que lhe deixava feliz, contanto que não machucasse ninguém, e devia isso à sua irmã Yoora, que o criou com muito esforço e carinho, mesmo sendo nova quando sua mãe morreu e seu pai decidiu que não queria mais os filhos, Yoora foi alguém forte e guerreira, que se dividiu entre estudos, trabalhos de meio período e Chanyeol. E assim que se formou na escola, conseguiu um bom emprego numa empresa de café, o que ajudou os dois irmãos a se mudarem para um apartamento um pouco melhor, embora nada muito incrível. Não tinham como agradecer também aos vizinhos que ajudavam como podiam, tendo consideração pela Park que faleceu e pelas crianças que viram nascer e crescer. A pequena herança que sua mãe deixou — dinheiro esse que não era muito, apenas algumas economias—, ajudou os irmãos Park durante esses anos, não era muito e não duraria por muito tempo, por isso só era usado para emergências e agora estavam crescidos e bem, com saúde e tendo um ao outro, Yoora noivou e tudo o que Chanyeol mais quer é que ela pare de focar tanto nele e aproveite que este está crescido e vá ser feliz, preocupando-se apenas com ela e seu amor. Mas ninguém nunca disse que Park Yoora era alguém fácil de convencer, já que ela prometeu a si mesma e para o mais novo que sempre estaria ali para o irmão, mesmo que ele seja um homem feito, ela continuaria o cuidando enquanto ele precisasse. Chanyeol era eternamente grato por isso.

Assim que chegou em casa, cumpimentou o porteiro e subiu as escadas do pequeno prédio de quatro andares. Não era nem de longe um apartamento luxuoso ou chique, era confortável, dignamente seguro e as despesas cabem nos bolsos. Vale a pena subir quatro lances de escadas todos os dias. Chanyeol correu para seu quarto e jogou a mochila em qualquer canto, tirou suas roupas de qualquer jeito, jogando-as em cima da cama e colocou um enorme blusa preta e uma calça de moletom, correu para cozinha cantarolando uma música qualquer que estava passando pela sua cabeça, iria fazer um lanche para comer enquanto fazia os trabalhos. Pegou o suco de laranja que havia feito ontem e despejou num copo enorme, fez dois sanduíches com tudo o que tinha direito, e que fosse comestível, entre duas fatias de pão e para completar pegou um pacote de salgadinho que tinha no armário, assim que terminou, foi para seu quarto e se pôs a terminar seus trabalhos enquanto enchia sua barriga.

— Finalmente! — Esticou os braços, largando a caneta. — Livre!

Chanyeol levantou-se da cadeira e esticou todo seu corpo, sentindo uma enorme preguiça invadir, mas precisava fazer o jantar. Yoora já estava para chegar e fazer o jantar dos dois era responsabilidade do mais novo, então o Park pegou sua sujeira e levou para cozinha, deixando tudo na pia, lavou as mãos e se pôs a preparar o jantar e quem dera essa fosse a única coisa que ele teria que fazer de noite, enquanto suas mãos estavam cortando legumes, sua mente estava no trabalho freelance que tinha que fazer para um pequena escola musical, Chanyeol foi contratado para desenvolver o design do cartão de visitas e a página deles na internet. Era assim que ele ajudava Yoora financeiramente de uns tempos para cá, ele era bom com essas coisas, então decidiu usar seus talentos para ajudar em casa, obviamente sobre os protestos da irmã mais velha por achar o irmão novo demais para trabalhar, mas Chanyeol estava decidido e aos poucos conseguiu alguns trabalhos de freelancer, em sua maioria envolvendo design, edição e até mesmo algumas aulas de violão para algumas crianças da vizinhança e com isso, conseguia ajudar, mesmo que em poucas coisas, Yoora.

  
  
❣

A tarde chuvosa de Kyungsoo foi carregada de alguns trabalhos, muitos trovões e um filme, com direito a pipoca, que Baekhyun escolheu dentre os vários da coleção do menor. O loiro veio para sua casa para pedir ajuda em uma lição, mas acabou ficando mais do que o previsto, já que a chuva caia forte lá fora e sua mãe assim que os deixou, recebeu uma ligação importante do escritório e teve que ir para lá resolver o problema, seja ele qual for. Kyungsoo não estava interessado em saber. Logicamente não teria como Baekhyun ir embora no meio de uma tempestade, e como não é nada oportunista, assim que terminou sua lição, foi para a estante do amigo e escolheu um filme para que pudesse assistir enquanto deitava debaixo das cobertas quentinhas da cama do Doh.

— Mais alguma coisa, vossa majestade? — Kyungsoo perguntou sarcástico, entregando o pote para Baekhyun e sentando-se ao lado dele, se cobrindo logo em seguida.

—Por enquanto estou bem, servo. — Brincou e encheu a mão com pipoca, colocado tudo de uma vez, ou tentando, na boca.

— Se morrer engasgado, to nem ai. — Olhou com cara de desgosto para o amigo.

— Reconfortante. — Disse de boca cheia.

Os dois voltaram a prestar atenção no filme, mas como Kyungsoo já esperava, antes mesmo do filme terminar, Baekhyun já roncava mais alto que um motor. O menor nem se importou, terminou de assistir o filme e assim que acabou, sabia que já estava quase na hora de seus pais chegarem, isso se não resolvessem ficar até mais tarde na empresa. E como um bom amigo, Kyungsoo desligou a televisão, pegou as pipocas caídas e colocou no pote levando para cozinha, deixando Baekhyun dormindo.  
O Doh lavou as mãos na pia e se pôs a preparar o jantar, coisa que ele dificilmente fazia, embora fosse uma coisa que realmente gostava, mas naquele dia Minhee não pôde ir trabalhar e sua mãe teve uma emergência, então restava para Kyungsoo fazer algo para alimentar a si e seus pais. Eram raras as vezes em que comiam comida caseira, Minhee era paga apenas para limpar a casa umas duas vezes por semana e nisso ela acabava fazendo a comida também, mas com a agenda apertada dos mais velhos, comida pronta ou congelada sempre era uma opção quando estavam em casa. O menor ficaria feliz em cozinhar, mas seus estudos não lhe davam muito tempo e seu pai torce o nariz com essa ideia.

“ _Ao invés de cozinhar deveria estar aprendendo como se administra uma empresa. Deixe isso para a empregada ou sua mãe”_

— Quer ajuda? — Se assustou com a voz rouca e sonolenta de Baekhyun, que apareceu na cozinha com a cara toda amassada de quem dormiu muito bem.

— Só arruma a mesa. Eu já terminei aqui. — Pediu enquanto tirava o avental e secava as mãos depois de desligar o fogo.

— Ok. — Atendeu ao pedido, começando a pegar os pratos e talheres, os levando para a mesa. — Seus pais vão vir para jantar?

— Não faço a minima ideia. — Respondeu simplista, dando de ombros, levando as coisas para sala de jantar, para que pudessem se servir.

E no meio do jantar, a mãe de Kyungsoo chega se juntando ao filho e o amigo, se oferecendo para levar o Byun assim que terminaram, o que ele recusou educadamente e disse que já tinha ligado para que seu pai viesse o buscar. A senhora Doh foi para seu quarto, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo arrumaram a mesa e foram para sala esperar o pai do loiro chegar, o que não demorou, porque minutos se passaram e a buzina do carro foi ouvida. Eles se despediram e assim que fechou a porta da sala, o moreno foi para seu quarto e não saiu mais de lá, não tinha motivos para isso.

As semanas se passaram e nada de novo acontecia, era sempre a mesma rotina, exceto por uma coisa: o treino de vôlei que Kyungsoo sempre assistia assim que terminava suas aulas extras. Ele reconheceu o garoto alto de quem fugiu sem motivo algum naquele dia e desde então ele parou de olhar para os jogos num geral e se focou naquele garoto. Ele era bom, muito bom! —Em todos os sentidos— Quase como um profissional. Não lembrava de tê-lo visto pelos corredores da escola, mas para falar a verdade ele não via ninguém, tanto pelo astigmatismo quanto por se concentrar demais no que deve fazer. Não tinha tempo para observar os alunos daquela escola. Mas após aquele encontro comico, o Doh buscava por Chanyeol com os olhos, pelo corredores, na esperança vê-lo sorrindo e pela na quadra, quando o maior parecia exalar autoconfiança, e ter mais imagens do outro naquele short no final da noite embaixo do edredom, era coisa que só Kyungsoo saberia e levaria para o túmulo.  
Vez ou outra o Doh desviava o olhar, quando o de Chanyeol encontrava com o seu e lhe direcionava um sorriso ladino, se sentia como um maluco, mas não conseguia evitar. Naquele treino, decidiu que não ouviria os gritos do técnico Choi e apenas assistiria tudo ao som de Moon River na doce voz de Audrey Hepburn, fazendo com que até mesmo os toques e saques brutais do jogo fossem os mais suaves e leves. Kyungsoo viajou tanto entre pensar sobre o carinha alto de sorriso simpático e mãos enorme e no toque da música. que nem reparou que o jogo tinha acabado e os garotos do time já estavam indo para o vestiário. Exceto por um. O mesmo jogador alto que estava nos pensamentos do menor, estava muito atento ao baixinho que vivia nos treinos que chegava sem dar uma palavra e saia do mesmo jeito. Não que Chanyeol fosse intrometido, era apenas curioso e ficou ainda mais quando o outro fugiu de si como diabo foge da cruz, poderia até culpar o odor de seu corpo, pra não ter que achar que era tão assustador a ponto de fazer alguém correr. Mas o fato é que estava ainda mais interessado. Riu de seus pensamento e foi em direção ao menor de olhar perdido na arquibancada, acenou para alguns colegas no caminho e ficou ao lado do moreno que parecia nem ter notado sua presença. Riu fraco e encostou o mais sutilmente possível no braço alheio, no intuito de não o assustar, o que não funcionou nem um pouco e as coisas só pioraram quando Park riu disso e Kyungsoo fechou a cara em resposta.

— Qual o seu problema? — Resmungou respirando fundo, esfregando a mão no peito numa tentativa de acalmar a si mesmo.

— Desculpa. Não queria te assustar. — Parou de rir, mas o sorriso continuava ali. — Sou Park Chanyeol. — Estendeu a mão. Não que o Doh já não soubesse, afinal, Junmyeon ter acesso a ficha dos alunos tinha que ter alguma utilidade para si algum dia.

Kyungsoo hesitou, confuso com a aproximação repentina daquele garoto que nunca tinha visto antes, mas que passou a admirar de longe. O cumprimentou mesmo assim.

— Doh Kyungsoo. — Se apresentou um pouco nervoso.

— Então… O que faz aqui? — Chanyeol não era nada discreto e totalmente direto, percebeu.

— E-Eu tava te assistindo… Digo, o jogo. — Respondeu sem graça, apontando para a quadra praticamente vazia.

Chanyeol riu mais uma vez e achou graça na forma tímida e fofa que Kyungsoo tentava manter a conversa mesmo tendo claramente o rosto vermelho e a voz falha. Em sua opinião, Doh Kyungsoo não era alguém que socializa tão extrovertidamente quanto ele mesmo e tudo bem, estava o achando divertido e interessante ainda mais.

— Eu sei. — Enxugou o suor de sua testa com as costas da mão. — Eu quis dizer o que faz aqui sempre. Em todos os treinos você está aqui. — Explicou sua curiosidade e viu o menor arregalar os olhos levemente e abrir e fechar a boca sem realmente saber o que dizer. Não achava que alguém realmente o notasse ali durante os treinos. Chanyeol não sabia se ele estava entrando em pânico ou perdendo a habilidade de falar de uma hora para outra.

— E-Eu não sabia, desculpa… Quer dizer. N-Não achei que fosse proibido. E-Eu só… — Falou rápido e embolado, não conseguindo nem mesmo pensar. Sabia que poderia ser proibido assistir aos jogos, mas nunca ninguém o notou ali e se o notou não reclamou ou avisou que não poderia.

— Ei! Relaxa ai! Você não fez nada de errado, não. — Colocou a mão no ombro do menor na intenção de acalmá-lo, sustentando um sorriso reconfortante no rosto, vendo o mais novo relaxar ao poucos. Kyungsoo sempre entrava em crise facilmente — Não é proibido assistir os treinos, mas só achei curioso você estar aqui sempre. É por causa de alguém? Ou você só está fugindo das aulas? — Riu e percebeu o cenho franzido do menor. — Estou sendo intrometido, não é? — Sorriu sem graça recebendo um aceno positivo do outro. — Desculpe.

— Ahn… Tudo bem. — Murmurou, só agora tirando o outro fone de ouvido, já que um tinha caído no processo de ser assustado. — Eu só… Gosto de assistir. — Olhou para a quadra.

— Gosta de vôlei? — E mais uma vez recebeu um aceno positivo, dessa vez mais tímido e com um sorriso contido nos lábios do menor. ‘ _E de você também_ ’. Se assustou com o rumo que seu pensamento tomou — Não conseguiu se inscrever a tempo?

— Não me inscrevi. — Sorriu ressentido e olhou para as horas no seu celular, se assustando levemente com o horário.

— Mas… — E antes que pudesse formar sua frase, Kyungsoo levantou rapidamente pedindo desculpas, dizendo que já tinha que ir. 

Chanyeol acenou, mesmo que o outro não tenha visto e riu do jeito apressado e desastrado do mais novo quando parecia estar nervoso. Então ele se levantou e foi para o vestiário, desta vez sem pressa alguma. Já não tinha mais trabalhos para entregar e poderia ir na casa de Sehun o ajudar na composição de uma música, já que o garoto colocou na cabeça que queria ter uma música autoral para sua apresentação que faria na turma de dança da escola. Park não sabia como Oh aguentava estar na turma de vôlei e de dança ao mesmo tempo, se só esses treinos o deixavam morto.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar no vestiário, foi de encontro com Sehun que o esperava no estacionamento da escola para irem para casa do mais novo juntos. Mas Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar alguns xingos e reclamações vindo de seu amigo assim que o avistou se aproximando, por causa de seu pequeno atraso. O maior apenas se desculpou sem sinceridade, não estava realmente arrependido disso. E em meio a risadas e conversas banais os dois já estavam na casa do mais novo, que era apenas duas quadras da escola e era incrivelmente linda e luxuosa. Digna de um Oh, mesmo que Sehun pouco se importasse com essas coisas, Chanyeol não podia evitar ficar maravilhado a cada vez que ia lá.

— Te vi com aquele baixinho de novo. — Sehun disse enquanto ensaiava alguns passos no centro de sua sala.

— E? — Chanyeol resmungou enquanto mexia no programa de mixagem no notebook do outro.

— Eu que devia perguntar “ _e?_ ”! — Riu parando de dançar e virando para o amigo. — Depois daquele dia, eu notei que ele vem em todos os treinos. Tão se pegando, é?! — Sorriu malicioso, voltando a se concentrar nos passos que criou.

— Eu só falei com ele uma duas vezes. — Respondeu revirando os olhos. — E ele já ia em todos os treinos muito antes de eu falar com ele. — Resmungou baixinho, ao que Sehun nem escutou.

— O suficiente pra conhecerem a anatomia da boca um do outro. — Deu de ombros. — Não precisa de mais do que um dia pra se pegarem atrás da escola.

— Que horror, SeHun. — Reclamou das palavras nada sutis do amigo.

— Só to dizendo…

— Que tal você focar nos seus passos e eu na música, hum?! — Ergueu rapidamente as sobrancelhas.

— Eu só tô treinando o que eu já sei, e aliás… — Correu para o sofá, que estava afastado e sentou-se ao lado do Park. — Quero compor a música, não te pedi ajuda pra fazer tudo sozinho. — Puxou o notebook para seu colo.

— Então tá. — Sorriu erguendo as mãos, mas sustentando um sorriso orgulhoso do amigo.

❣

O primeiro semestre daquele ano estava quase no final, e a semana de provas já estava para começar. Não que isso fizesse diferença para KyungSoo, afinal, não havia um dia que não pegasse um livro ou dois para estudar sobre as matérias e não havia necessidade de se matar por horas tentando colocar um conteúdo de seis meses no seu cérebro em apenas um mês, um mês e meio, era exatamente para isso que as horas de estudos todos os dias serviam, para que no final ele não surte, coisa que ele sabia que faria. Seus resumos dos conteúdos de cada matéria estavam perfeitos, sem mencionar as anotações que sempre o ajudaram. Estava pronto! Ele tinha que estar, pois não haviam meios para ele, apenas o perfeito e o lixo. Essas eram as condições em que vivia seus objetivos e feito, infelizmente um reflexo das exigências sobre si.  
Mas Park não tinha todo esse tempo, ele mal tinha tempo de comer seu almoço direito, e ajudar Sehun — mesmo que não se arrependesse disso— lhe custou algumas horas de estudos. Estava muito para trás em Biologia e sabia que as horas extras acordado até tarde não iriam ajudar muito, e Chanyeol estava enlouquecendo com isso, porque ele não podia nem sonhar em tirar menos que oito e meio em qualquer matéria ou teria que dar adeus à bolsa de estudos. Obviamente o desespero dele era muito mais exagerado do que a situação real, mas quem disse que Park Chanyeol é alguém que não sabe não fazer drama?

— Sabe, você não deveria estar estudando? 

— E você não deveria parar de assustar as pessoas? — Chanyeol riu da face emburrada do outro e sentou-se ao seu lado na arquibancada. — Eu tenho minhas horas de estudos controladas e em dia, não preciso virar um zumbi durante um mês para me sair bem. — Deu de ombros. Estava mais uma vez nos treinos, mas jamais admitiria que passou o período todo olhando para a bunda empinada do Park ou para os braços forte que se poderia se encaixar muito bem ao redor de sua cintura. Kyungsoo a essa altura já não sabia mais o que pensar de si.

— Olha só! Doh Kyungsoo não é nada convencido. — Ironizou vendo o menor revirar os olhos, os desviando para que o maior não visse o desejo misturado de vergonha estampado neles. — Mas tenho uma informação um pouco triste para te dar.

KyungSoo olhou para o maior de repente, curioso com o que ele tinha a dizer. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que viraram “ _companheiros de arquibancada_ ” e se conheceram um pouco melhor através de conversas rápidas, mas reconfortantes e divertidas. Todo treino Kyungsoo estava lá e todo final de treino Chanyeol ia para a arquibancada falar com ele. Não eram os melhores amigos do mundo, mas mantiveram um relacionamento bom e amigável desde que se conheceram, com um pequeno detalhe que envolvia uma tensão sexual toda vez que o maior se aproximava demais do outro.  
Park notou que Kyungsoo não era de falar muito, mas era divertido e muitas das suas frases eram sarcásticas, notou também que era alguém preocupado e simpático, inteligente e sempre sabia o que dizer, que calmamente explicava sobre coisas que o mais velho não entendia, e mesmo assim o maior via a melancolia que estava presente no seu olhar e escondida em sua voz. Vez ou outra também percebia os olhares um pouco mais lascivos do menor e seria um grande mentiroso se isso não despertasse algo gostoso em si. E KyungSoo… Bom, ele não podia se sentir mais confortável depois de Baekhyun. Chanyeol o fazia rir, e mesmo que falasse mais do que podia acompanhar ele sabia ouvir e tirar de si opiniões e argumentos que jamais imaginou ter, quem dirá expressá-los. Um era um ótimo colega para o outro. Mas sabiam que amigos não tinham sonhos eróticos com amigos, afinal.

— Diga. — Incentivou o outro a continuar.

— Não vou poder mais ser seu parceiro de banco, pelo menos não até o próximo semestre. — Sorriu fraco.

— Como assim? — Kyungsoo, perguntou confuso.

— Pedi para o Técnico Choi me liberar dos treinos por enquanto. — Coçou a nuca, sem graça. — Eu to mal em biologia e preciso muito estudar. Sabe como é... As provas e tudo mais… — Suspirou formando um bico em seus lábio e lembrando das várias anotações que tinha que revisar.

— Eu posso te ajudar. — Sua fala surpreendeu tanto ele mesmo quanto Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo não ajudava em matérias, não se candidatava a nada que não fosse realmente importante ou envolvesse o futuro que seus pais queriam para si. O máximo que ele fazia era ajudar Baekhyun em alguns trabalhos e só, então seus olhos se arregalaram quando se ouviu dizendo aquilo e logo pôde sentir as bochechas esquentarem e observar a pontada de esperança que surgiu no rosto de Chanyeol crescer, mas que logo foi escondida e deu lugar a uma expressão constrangida e um negar de cabeça.

— É muito gentil da sua parte, Soo, mas não posso aceitar. — Sorriu fraco. — Não quero atrapalhar os seus estudos e… — Foi interrompido.

— Não vai! — Disse mais rápido e alto do que queria e deveria. — Quer dizer, tá tudo bem. Eu posso te ajudar e com isso, só iria acabar reforçando os meus estudos também. Os dois saem ganhando. — Mexeu nas mãos, numa tentativa de se acalmar, nem mesmo sabia por que estava nervoso. Olhou para Chanyeol esperando sua resposta.

— Tem certeza? Eu não quero te incomodar de jeito nenhum. — Disse num tom preocupado e desesperado.

— Tenho. — Riu sem graça. — E também eu não to indo muito bem em biologia, não estudei o que deveria, então um ajuda o outro. — Riu de nervoso. Era uma total mentira! Kyungsoo sabia a matéria de trás para frente.

— Nossa! Muito obrigado, Soo! — Sorriu largo, aliviado e animado. — Não sei nem como te agradecer. — Num impulso, digno de Park Chanyeol, abraçou o menor, mas logo o soltou. — Meu deus, desculpa. Tô todo suado e fedendo, e tô te sujando todo. — Fez uma careta. E o outro não poderia fingir mais tranquilidade depois do pequeno ato.

— Tá tudo bem. Relaxa. — Riu da face contorcida do outro e tirou o pacote de chiclete do bolso, pegando um para si e entregando um para o maior que aceitou e agradeceu. O Doh pela primeira vez compartilhou o chiclete por vontade própria.

Naquele dia Kyungsoo esperou Chanyeol se arrumar depois do treino e foram caminhando lentamente pelos corredores em direção à saída. Queriam conversar sobre onde iriam estudar, por quantas horas e como. O que Chanyeol deveria levar e dizer onde tinha dúvidas, e em meio a planos e risadas, se despediram, deixando claro que discutiriam tudo de novo por mensagem naquela noite, já que iriam estudar amanhã mesmo para não perder tempo. Tinham pouco menos de um mês para colocar todo a informação que Park perdeu na mente deste. E Kyungsoo, que não queria virar um zumbi estudantil, estava até animado para ser um junto com Chanyeol naquele tempo, estava alegre com o fato de estar perto dele além das portas da quadra e de se cumprimentarem timidamente em encontros ocasionais pela escola. Não era diferente para o maior, poderia dizer que estava tão animado quanto outro, ou até mais, porém ele definitivamente não sabe esconder quando está cheio de expectativas e ansioso.

E Yoora sabia muito bem que quando Chanyeol ficava assim, não há ninguém no mundo que consiga fazer com que ele fique quieto e parado por mais de um minuto.

— Sério Chanyeol, se você não parar de andar por esse apartamento eu te jogo da janela! — Yoora disse alto para que seu irmão escutasse, enquanto seu namorado ria ao seu lado no sofá.

— Eu preciso arrumar meu material. — Gritou do quarto.

— Você não tá arrumando seu material, tá é se preparando para uma guerra. — Revirou os olhos.

— Ele não vai estudar, vai é ter um encontro. — O namorado de Yoora provocou infantilmente. Chanyeol parou, estático, no meio da sala e voltou correndo para o quarto.

Como pôde esquecer uma coisa dessas?

Revirou todo seu armário, olhou e procurou qualquer coisa que fosse minimamente decente, mas nunca teve senso algum de moda, não começaria a ter agora. Decidiu então pedir ajuda a sua irmã, ela saberia o que escolher.

— Me ajuda, Yoora. — Apareceu na sala correndo, segurando duas blusas, uma em cada mão. — Essa blusa? — Colocou uma blusa de manga comprida, branca e leve em frente ao seu tronco. — Ou essa? — Dessa vez era uma blusa de manga curta simples, preta.

— A branca! — Respondeu. — Te deixa sexy. Seu pretendente vai adorar! — Sorriu para o irmão, vendo o mais novo ficar vermelho e o namorado rir ao seu lado.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, gritando do seu quarto que não teria encontro nenhum, ouvindo as risadas reverberando por todo o apartamento. Ele não ia para um encontro. Era apenas estudos. Aprendizagem no quarto de Kyungsoo, com o Doh. Na cama dele, talvez. Não tinha nada de intimista naquilo, não é mesmo?!

— Será que preciso ter aquela conversa com ele? — Yoora riu do comentário do namorado e gargalhou mais ainda quando ouviu seu irmão gritar do quarto, irritado.  
O Park estava crescendo, e mal podia esperar para conhecer o primeiro namoradinho do mais novo. Não perderia a oportunidade de provocá-lo por nada nesse mundo e seu namorado parecia concordar.

Naquela noite Park mandou uma mensagem para Kyungsoo confirmando tudo e se sentiu um idiota por estar todo preocupado com apenas uma tarde de estudos, mas ele também não era burro, sabia muito bem que ele estava gostando um pouquinho do menor. Kyungsoo era divertido, fofo e tão “iti malia” que quase não conseguia resistir a vontade de apertar ele e guardar num potinho, mas obviamente que se fazia de controlado na frente dele, não sairia apertando e abraçando o mais novo. Eles tinham começado uma boa amizade, mas parecia que o coração do Park não queria ficar só na naquilo, principalmente quando se pegava olhando para os lábios grossos do mais novo enquanto ele falava e em meio a pensamentos e expectativas sobre o amanhã o cacheado acabou pegando no sono com o celular na mão.

Na manhã seguinte ele acordou num pulo. Era frustrante quando isso acontecia, parecia até que tinha levado um susto, o que seria bem comum vindo da Yoora, mas dessa vez ele acordou antes mesmo do despertador tocar.   
Retirou as cobertas de cima de si e se arrastou até o banheiro para se arrumar e enfrentar mais um dia de aula, sem falar que teria que estudar mais tarde. E de repente se lembrou.

Ele iria estudar mais tarde… Com o Kyungsoo.

E num piscar de olhos o dia lhe pareceu um pouco mais bonito e acordar cedo não era tão ruim assim.

Pegou o ônibus parcialmente cheio para ir para escola, enquanto ouvia, nos fones de ouvido, a música que fizera com Sehun recentemente. Era realmente boa e mal podia esperar para ver a apresentação do amigo no final do semestre.  
Assim que chegou à escola, viu a movimentação dos alunos tanto do lado de fora quanto nos corredores. Foi andando e desviando de bolsas lhe acertando, até chegar no seu armário, sendo surpreendido por um cutucão nas costelas o fazendo pular de susto.

— Parece que me vinguei dos sustos que me deu. — Brincou, sorrindo abertamente. E Chanyeol sentiu um leve frio na barriga.

— Você é alguém muito rancoroso, Kyungsoo. — Resmungou envergonhado, colocando os livros que não usaria para a primeira aula, no armário.

— Nem sou. — Deu de ombros. — Mas enfim, vim te falar que o Baekhyun vai com a gente, tudo bem?

— BaekHyun é aquele seu amigo? — Perguntou, buscando na memória aquele nome.

— Sim. — Riu. — Único, na verdade. — Comentou rindo de si mesmo.

— Nossa! Obrigado pela parte que me toca. — Chanyeol colocou a mão no coração, fingindo ter se ofendido. Mas não podia negar. Tinha sentido uma pontinha de tristeza quando Kyungsoo falou aquilo. Sabia que não era nenhum amigo de infância, mas pensava ter construido com ele uma relação legal em todo esse tempo em que conversavam.

Park se apega muito fácil, deveria parar com isso.

— N-Não é i-isso! — Gaguejou, querendo desfazer o mal entendido. — V-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer… — Choramingou, olhando para os próprios pés.

— To brincando! — Empurrou de leve o ombro do menor. Recebendo um revirar de olhos, mas um mínimo sorriso brotando no cantos dos lábios de Kyungsoo, aliviado.

Antes que pudessem prolongar a conversa, o sinal tocou alto pela escola, avisando que a aulas já estavam para começar, então se despediram e cada um foi para sua classe. Com os corações um pouco mais calmos, já que a presença de Baekhyun se faria presente na tarde de estudos. Não seriam apenas os dois, mas isso não diminui tanto assim a preocupação de Kyungsoo, afinal… Era Byun Baekhyun que estaria lá e ele sabia de trás para frente o que Doh vinha sentindo nessas últimas semanas. Desde os surtos fofos até os as reclamações frustradas de tesão. E aí morava o perigo.

Não sairia coisa boa com a tarde de estudos de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol com Byun junto à eles. Coisas nada boas sairiam disso!

❣

A tarde na casa de Kyungsoo corria bem, calma e tranquila, com o moreno ensinando e Chanyeol entendendo, de bônus tendo um Baekhyun calado, apenas observando. E ali estava o problema. 

Baekhyun estava quieto.

Kyungsoo até ignorou aquele sentimento lá no fundo que lhe avisava que ia dar merda, mas foi impossível não impedir a catástrofe quando o loiro abriu a boca naquele instante. Naquele maldito instante em que o Doh implorava para que Chanyeol ignorasse o seu amigo e ficasse concentrado na lista de exercícios que tinha na sua frente.

— Isso tá muito chato! Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio? — Baekhyun falou com um sorriso malicioso direcionado a Kyungsoo.

— Não inventa, Baek! — Doh resmungou. — A gente precisa estudar.

— Correção: O Chanyeol precisa estudar, né Soo?! — Comentou, vendo o amigo engolir em seco.

— Como assim? Achei que o Soo também precisava adiantar a matéria… — Park comentou confuso.

— E eu preciso! — Rosnou olhando mortalmente para o melhor amigo que sorria debochado.

— Então quando você disse que tinha todas a matérias em dia, você mentiu? — Se fingiu de surpreso, colocando a mão no peito. — Que coisa! Achei que você tinha inventado uma desculpa para… — Foi interrompido por um estojo que voou em sua direção.

— Quer calar a boca?! — Falou alterado. — A gente tá tentando estudar. Se não vai fazer isso, dá fora, Byun. — Olhou desesperado para o amigo.

— Hum... Tá na minha hora mesmo. — Deu de ombros. — Estou me retirando, já que você quer ficar sozinho com o _Channie_. — Falou calmamente, dando ênfase no apelido que o Doh dera para o Park em segredo. Sorrindo debochado, saiu correndo do quarto antes que Kyungsoo lhe acertasse o caderno.

Sabia que não deveria ter deixado Baekhyun ir com eles. Agora não conseguia nem olhar na cara do Chanyeol, porque sabia que se ele fosse um pouco esperto teria entendido o que o loiro quis dizer antes de sair e como o Doh torcia para que o Park fosse a pessoa mais lenta desse mundo, o que parcialmente funcionou, já que ele entendeu metade das indiretas.

Não sabia se deveria ficar grato ou não.

— Soo… Você não tá atrasado nessa matéria, né? — Perguntou baixinho, enquanto escrevia e olhava vez ou outra para Kyungsoo que mantinha a cabeça abaixada, fingindo concentração no livro que tinha em mãos.

O menor suspirou e tentou controlar a vergonha que sentia em ter sido pego na mentira. Uma mentira boa, pois apenas queria ajudar Chanyeol e precisava inventar algo já que o maior parecia recusar sua ajuda de todas as formas. E embora não quisesse admitir, se sentiu mal por saber que passaria tanto tempo sem encontrar com o maior durante o treino, porque mesmo que não dissesse em voz alta, não estava mais na quadra apenas pelo vôlei. Tinha um motivo a mais. Certo jogador de cabelos ondulado e covinhas bonitas era o motivo a mais.

— Não estou. — Admitiu numa voz sussurrada, olhando rapidamente para Chanyeol por baixo dos cílios.

— Por que mentiu? 

— Você não queria minha ajuda… E eu queria te ajudar. — Murmurou. — Afinal, somos amigos, não é?! — Perguntou incerto, com um sorriso sem graça de quem havia aprontado.

Chanyeol não pôde deixar de sorrir. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com o coração pulando igual louco dentro do seu peito. Queria abraçar Kyungsoo, mas se contentou em acenar positivamente e afirmar, vendo o Doh sorrir aliviado.

— Claro que somos! 

Desde o segundo momento, já que no primeiro Kyungsoo fugiu, tiveram uma química ótima e a conversa fluía como a correnteza de um rio. Era leve e gostoso estar um na presença do outro. E tanto Chanyeol quanto o menor, perceberam que não era apenas uma amizade que eles estavam cultivando. Era diferente de Baekhyun e Sehun. Era uma admiração, uma necessidade de conversarem por horas, uma necessidade de se olharem. Uma vontade enorme de experimentar os lábios grossos de Kyungsoo que pareciam macios a cada palavra que ele soltava, era uma súbita energia estranha que fazia os dedos do menor coçar querendo acariciar os cachos de Chanyeol.

Era óbvio, mas era sútil.

Para Kyungsoo parecia impossível de acontecer, seria apenas um de seus sonhos, para o Park era algo gostoso de se sentir. Cada um com seus receios e desejos escondidos atrás de uma parede de amizade, enquanto usavam a desculpa de estudar para ficarem um pouco mais perto um do outro por mais tempo. Olhando um ao outro mais de perto, desejando-se um pouco mais.

Baekhyun só quis dar um empurrãozinho para ajudar. Afinal, ele era o maior apoiador daquele casal desde que pegou os dois todo entrosados na arquibancada, parecendo até um casal em seu próprio mundo cor de rosa. Um nojo de doçura, mas extremamente fofos. E se não fosse pelos pombinhos, não teria batido os olhos no Oh, que apenas seguiu sua filosofia e não deu uma semana para o Byun e o jogador estarem se pegando atrás da escola.

Os dois terminaram os estudos no finalzinho da tarde. Já podiam ver as luzes laranjas do pôr do sol atravessando a janela do quarto de Kyungsoo. Estavam arrumando os materiais lenta e preguiçosamente, enquanto conversavam sobre filmes e séries. Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem notaram as horas passar e quando viram, já estava anoitecendo, então deram por encerrada aquela tarde de estudos e combinaram de estudar no dia seguinte, mas mesmo Park sabendo que deveria ir e Kyungsoo deveria falar para o maior ir, o que um tinha para falar para o outro era muito mais interessante do que qualquer responsabilidade naquele momento. Afinal, não estavam fazendo nada de mais. Estavam os dois, num quarto, sem mais pessoas na casa, ou seja, estavam sozinhos.

Kyungsoo notou isso e não conseguiu evitar ficar vermelho e nervoso. Por que ele tinha que pensar nisso e agir como se fosse fazer ou estivesse fazendo algo de errado? Mas o sorriso nos lábios de Chanyeol estava tão bonito, enquanto ele falava que amava animações, gesticulando abrangentemente, quase como se estivesse elétrico. Sua fala foi interrompida por uma voz grossa que vinha do andar de baixo.  
O menor engoliu em seco e se desesperou. Não era para seus pais chegarem tão cedo!

Dia errado para darem uma de pais presentes e chegarem em casa na hora certa.

Um pouco atrapalhado, Kyungsoo sorriu sem graça para Chanyeol e lhe disse que já deveria ir andando, vendo o maior assentir um pouco confuso, seguindo o menor pelas escadas em direção a sala e para o azar do Doh, seus pais estavam lá, os olhando com as expressões sérias e duras.

— Boa noite. — Kyungsoo cumprimentou, vendo Chanyeol reverenciar e cumprimentar timidamente os mais velhos, recebendo um aceno educado dos Doh como resposta.

— Já está de saída, querido? — A senhora Doh perguntou educadamente para Park.

— S-Sim. Acabamos passando um pouco do horário enquanto estudávamos. — Sorriu sem graça, constrangido pelo olhar constante do patriarca da família em si.

— Entendo… Não quer ficar para o jantar? Vamos pedir comida japonesa. — A mulher sorriu gentilmente, enquanto pegava o telefone.

— E-Eu… — Queria negar, mas sentia como se não pudesse e antes que desse uma resposta, Kyungsoo interveio.

— Ele não pode. — Disse sério. Completamente diferente do garoto de antes que Chanyeol conviveu por tantas semanas. — Ele mora longe e já atrasou mais do que deveria. — Viu seu pai olhar para si tão enigmático quanto ele próprio. Então o menor foi puxando o maior levemente para a porta, querendo que ele escapasse do possível interrogatório do mais velho. E o que menos queria era que o Park se afastasse de si, porque seu pai em toda sua aura superior assustou o garoto, sabia disso, e não era justo com o maior passar pelo julgamentos dos mais velhos. Coisa que Kyungsoo teria certeza que aconteceria se o cacheado ficasse para o jantar.

— Bom, eu poderia levar ele para casa. — O Doh mais velho sugeriu calmamente, fazendo os dois garotos pararem na porta. 

— Não precisa. Chanyeol precisa mesmo ir embora. — Respondeu, sentindo um arrepio na espinha só de pensar no seu pai insistindo nessa ideia.

— Já que é assim… Tenha uma boa noite, Chanyeol. — Olhou de relance para o mais novo antes de se virar e caminhar para as escadas, afrouxando a gravata, não se importando em ouvir a fraca resposta do Park.

Senhor Doh perguntaria até mesmo com o que os bisavós do garoto trabalharam e Kyungsoo não queria perder a única pessoa em que começava a confiar desde Baekhyun só porque seu pai só aceita as pessoas que ele aprova. E ninguém merecia passar por isso, muito menos Chanyeol. O levou até lá fora e sorriu sem graça para o maior, num pedido mudo de desculpas. Não conseguia nem mesmo o olhar nos olhos sem se sentir pequeno e ridículo.

— Acho melhor eu ir andando, então. — Chanyeol disse baixinho com um sorriso no rosto tentando acalmar a atmosfera que tinha se formado, já do lado de fora da casa. — Continuamos amanhã? — Questionou tentando buscar o olhar do menor que ia para qualquer ponto, menos para o rosto seu rosto.

— C-Certo… Até amanhã. — Disse rapidamente e entrou em sua casa, correndo para seu quarto a tempo de ver o Park caminhando pela rua do condomínio tranquilo que já tinha as luzes das ruas acesas.

Foi o dia mais estranho e agitado que já teve, e tinha certeza que não poderia trazer Chanyeol para casa o tempo todo. As aulas teriam que ser na escola mesmo, ou quem sabe… Na casa do Park? Poderia dizer para seus pais que estava com o Byun, ele com certeza o ajudaria. Qualquer lugar era melhor do que sua casa e ter que torcer para que seus pais não questionasse a ficha criminal inteira do seu colega.

Ouviu sua mãe o chamar para jantar, provavelmente a comida já havia chego. Nem notou quanto tempo havia ficado parado perto da janela, pensando nas próximas tardes de estudo com Chanyeol. E que tivesse paciência, porque já conseguia ouvir o questionário que seu pai faria para si, já que o Park escapou de suas mãos, graças ao Kyungsoo que o livrou dessa saia justa. Desceu as escadas depois de lavar a mão em seu banheiro e sentou-se à mesa com seus pais. O jantar corria bem, estavam comendo até que tranquilamente, num ambiente meio mórbido e pesado. Era assim há tanto tempo, que já nem se importava mais, se não estava comendo em meio ao silêncio, estava sendo perguntado e avaliado ou então, simplesmente comia sozinho. Como completos estranhos, algo que era costume desde que Kyungsoo se entendia por gente, até que finalmente seu pai quebrou o momento silencioso, assim como esperado.

— Esse seu “amigo” é de onde? — Perguntou, frisando na palavra amigo. Inexpressivo.

— Ele é um colega da escola. — Respondeu sem animação, mexendo os hashi de madeira barata, olhando para seu prato.

— Quem são os pais dele? — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e bufou, largando os hashi na mesa, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de sua mãe que observava tudo, mas não se pronunciava. — O que fazem da vida?

— Não sei, pai. Eu não conheço Chanyeol tão bem para saber o que os pais dele fazem. — Respondeu educado e sério, controlando a vontade de carregar sua voz de sarcasmo.

— E mesmo assim o trouxe aqui? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, levando à boca um sashimi de atum.

— Combinamos de estudar e achei melhor ser aqui do que ficar na escola até tarde. — Levantou seu olhar para seu pai, vendo o olhar de desgosto com o rumo da conversa.

— Não sabe as origens daquele garoto, mas mesmo assim anda com ele e ainda o traz para casa? Tsc. — Riu sem humor, num tom obviamente debochado e desaprovador. — Achei que sua mãe tinha te criado melhor. — Resmungou.

— E por acaso fiz ele sozinha? — Finalmente sua mãe se pronunciou e essa foi a deixa para que Kyungsoo levantasse e se trancasse no quarto. Não estava com saco para presenciar mais uma briga idiota de seus pais, então pegou seus fones e colou sua playlist para tocar, enquanto ele mexia no celular. Resolveu mandar uma mensagem para Chanyeol, provavelmente ele não responderia, poderia ainda estar a caminho de casa, não prestou atenção em quanto tempo havia passado desde que o Park saiu de sua casa.

  
_Oi… Já está em casa?_   
_[19:50]_

  
_Oi, soo! :) Cheguei faz meia hora._   
_Sabia que tem um ônibus ai que passa pertinho da minha casa?_   
_[19:50]_

  
_Não sabia haha_   
_Não costumo pegar ônibus_   
_[19:51]_

  
_Tenho que te ensinar a ser alguém da ralé_   
_rsrsrs_   
_[19:51]_

  
_…_   
_Me desculpa por hoje._   
_Não pensei que meus pais chegariam tão cedo._   
_[19:51]_

  
_Relaxa, Soo. Eu não tenho medo de pais_   
_E não precisa encanar, até porque rico eu não sou mesmo!_   
_hahahaha_   
_[19:51]_

  
_Você é um idiota, isso sim._   
_Mas enfim…_   
_Tudo bem se amanhã for na sua casa?_   
_Sabe… A tarde de estudos e tal._   
_[19:52]_

  
_Por mim, ok._   
_Mas tudo bem? Porque eu não moro em nenhum condomínio_   
_rsrsrs_   
_É humilde, mas é de família._   
_[19:52]_

  
_Tem como parar?_   
_Eu não ligo._   
_Eu só quero te manter longe dos meus pais…_   
_[19:52]_

  
_Credo, Soo…_   
_Tem tanta vergonha de mim? :’(((_   
_[19:52]_

  
_NÃO!_   
_não é isso!_   
_É que meu pai é bem inconveniente._   
_É complicado..._   
_Enfim, depois das aulas vou contigo pra casa :)_   
_[19:53]_

  
_Tava brincando! Eu sei que você me adora ;)_   
_Vai ser uma honra te ter no meu quarto._   
_[19:53]_

Chanyeol assim que chegou em casa, pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Kyungsoo, mas Yoora o prendeu tanto, para saber como foi o “ _encontro-que-não-era-encontro_ ” que acabou por esquecer, mas sentiu o canto dos lábios repuxar ao ver a mensagem na tela brilhante do celular, o pegando rapidamente e se jogando na cama para responder.  
Ficaram um bom tempo conversando e não viram que horas foram dormir, só sabiam que ficaram horas falando tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada e o outro dia era esperado como uma data especial, assim comos os outros dias que viriam.

❣

— Soo! Isso é impossível! Eu não vou conseguir — Disse alterado, jogando o lápis na cama, cruzando os braços e se deitando emburrado.

— Chanyeol, as provas são semana que vem. — Riu do drama do maior. — Sério que só agora, na sexta feira, você vem me dizer que não consegue?! Você entendeu a matéria muito bem! Para de frescura. — Pegou as mão do maior e puxou ele para que ficasse sentado.

— E se eu não conseguir? — Resmungou preocupado. — Eu posso perder minha bolsa, Soo. — Sussurrou desesperado, como se estivesse contando um segredo. Fazendo uma careta quando ouviu a gargalhada gostosa, mesmo se sentindo estático e admirado com aquele som maravilhoso e os olhinhos espremidos formando um meia lua, deixando Kyungsoo uma graça e irresistivelmente beijável

— Você não vai perder a bolsa se não for bem em uma prova. — Empurrou a cabeça de Chanyeol pra trás, levemente, com o dedo indicador. — Primeiro, que se você for mal, tem direito a recuperação. Segundo que eu sou o melhor professor do mundo e você aprendeu tudo muito bem. — Sorriu convencido.

— Quando você ficou tão convencido assim? — Sorriu de canto, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Nem parece aquele garoto tímido que fugiu de mim, do nada. — Riu da cara de Kyungsoo.

— Eu nem lembrava mais disso. — Resmungou revirando os olhos, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

— Pois eu lembro. — Endireitou-se, como se fosse contar uma história muito interessante. — Você tava lá todo bonitinho e fofo com a bola de vôlei, mas foi só eu chegar perto que você saiu vazado. Parecia até que tinha sido pego roubando ou me achou muito feio e saiu correndo de medo. — Fez um biquinho, sorrindo logo em seguida.

— Eu não tava roubando. — Revirou os olhos. — E nem te achei feio. — Murmurou um pouco envergonhado. — Eu só… Sei lá. — Deu de ombros. — Meus pais nunca me deixaram nem chegar perto de praticar algum esporte, quando criança. Diziam que estudar sobre a história do país e como lidar como uma empresa era muito mais importante do que se sujar jogando bola na rua. — Revirou os olhos, indignado. — E eu sempre amei vôlei. — Sorriu genuíno. — É meu esporte favorito, porém tenho zero talento pra isso. — Riu olhando para o Park que o olhava de volta, com um sorriso leve no rosto, ficando bons segundo apenas o encarando. — O que foi?

— Então quer dizer que me achou bonito? — Park nem mesmo sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem para “flertar” com kyungsoo, mesmo que de brincadeira.

— Sério que você só prestou atenção nessa parte?! — Bufou tacando um travesseiro no maior. — Eu to aqui te contando meu amor secreto e você só se importou com isso?! — Se levantou para poder pegar um pouco de água que estava em cima da escrivaninha de Chanyeol. Mas foi puxado pela mão logo em seguida, o fazendo se desequilibrar e ficar mais perto do Park do que sua segurança e sanidade permitiam.

Chanyeol tinha os braços fortes envolta da cintura de Kyungsoo, o impedindo de fugir, enquanto observava o menor corar da cabeça aos pés, franzindo o cenho e repousando as mãos nos ombros do maior. O Park apoiou o queixo no peito do moreno, com um sorriso arteiro, o olhou de baixo e não pôde negar que a sensação de abraçar o mais novo e olhar para o desespero dele de tentar focar os olhos em qualquer lugar que não fosse o maior, era incrível. Ele observou o Doh por muito tempo nesses meses pra notar que quando ele ficava nervoso, sem saber o que fazer, procurava focar o olhar em algum ponto que pudesse lhe acalmar e o cacheado podia sentir perfeitamente o coração alheio batendo frenético contra o peito e a respiração levemente desregulada. Falar que Chanyeol estava terrivelmente perto demais, seria eufemismo.

— Eu prestei atenção em todas as partes, Soo. — Disse baixo, segredando para Kyungsoo. — Eu presto atenção em você o tempo todo e a todo momento. — Se levantou da cama, ainda segurando o Doh que continuava a evitar seu olhar e ria de nervoso. Chanyeol ficou ainda mais colado no menor e levou uma de suas mãos para a nuca do moreno, fazendo uma leve carícia no local. Deveria aproveitar ao máximo a súbita coragem que surgiu em si, impulsionada pelo o quão lindo o menor ficava ao falar das coisas que amava.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Empurrou de leve o ombro alheio. — Me solta. — Riu de nervoso. — A gente precisa terminar a lição e… — Sua voz foi morrendo à medida que a distância entre eles era encurtada pelo Park, que ainda mantinha um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios. Naqueles lábios, que pareciam tão convidativos e beijáveis, para o Doh

— Eu vou te beijar agora, Kyungsoo. — Sussurrou, pertinho da boca do menor. — Você não vai fugir, né?! — Encostou os lábios brevemente, apenas incitando e provocando. Podia sentir perfeitamente o hálito de cereja que o menor tinha, graças ao chiclete que tinha mascado minutos atrás e assim que recebeu uma resposta positiva do Doh, Park sentiu seu estômago revirar e o coração bater ainda mais forte em excitação.

Não se fez de rogado e acabou com a curtíssima distância entre os dois iniciando um beijo calmo e lento. Num ritmo que Kyungsoo se sentisse confortável e seguro, afinal, ele não tinha pressa alguma, tinha todo o tempo do mundo para o menor e depois de tanto tempo só admirando-no através do rótulo de amizade, estava de fato beijando o garoto que o conquistou desde uma simples fuga. E Doh não poderia dizer que não estava nervoso, pois ele estava, e muito. A última vez que havia beijado estava no fundamental e foi apenas um selinho. Agora era a primeira vez beijando de verdade, era um garoto, dessa vez. Então apenas seguiu o ritmo que o Park estava lhe mostrando.  
Sentiu a mão do mais velho apertar sua cintura e a outra acariciar ainda mais sua nuca, o trazendo para mais perto, como se pudessem se fundir, Kyungsoo levou suas mãos para o pescoço do maior, brincando com seus cachos, fazendo Chanyeol se arrepiar e grunhir sutilmente entre o beijo que foi ficando cada vez mais profundo. Park pediu passagem com a língua de forma lenta, intensa e incrivelmente gostosa, o maior sentou-se na cama e trouxe o Doh para seu colo, separando-se rapidamente, um pouco ofegantes, para logo em seguida se beijarem novamente. Não era e nem seria um beijo urgente e apressado, Park gostava de sentir cada movimento do menor, assim durava mais e excitava mais, segundo ele. Estava perfeito, tudo do jeitinho, ou até melhor, que imaginou, mas também estava incrivelmente quente. Quente até demais.  
Não tinha percebido por quanto tempo ficaram ali, se beijando, se conhecendo e se explorando, mas Kyungsoo notou que era tempo o suficiente para sentir-se desperto num lugar bem delicado, tanto ele quanto o Park, que tinha uma de suas mãos acariciando a cintura do menor por baixo da blusa e a outra apertando sua bunda, enquanto Doh rebolava levemente sobre o colo alheio, sem nem mesmo perceber. Chanyeol já estava contra o colchão, sem blusa e o mais novo sob si, com a calça jeans levemente abaixadas, o suficiente para o maior esqueirar a mão ali dentro, mas não o fez, porque a fricção entre os dois estava boa demais para que pensasse em qualquer outra coisa. Não iria mentir, por muitas noites teve que se aliviar, após sonhar com Kyungsoo do mesmo jeito que estava agora

O amasso que até então tinha deixado sua mente em branco. Foi diminuindo o ritmo conforme Kyungsoo voltava aos sentidos quando percebeu que já estava sem blusa e os dois com as calças no meio das coxas. Tentou dizer algo, mas apenas gemeu quando Chanyeol o puxou ainda mais para si, apertando as duas ereções.

— Chanyeol… — Ofegou. Sentiu-se arrepiar com os beijos que desceram para seu pescoço juntamente com os dedos do Park que brincavam com seus mamilos. Kyungsoo pela primeira vez, soube que era sensível em certos lugares. 

— Mais f-forte, Kyungsoo. — Pediu rouco ao pé do ouvido do outro. O mais novo suspirou e atendeu o pedido do Park, se esfregou com um pouco mais de força, desesperado pelo próprio prazer.

Aquela pequena seção de beijos e felação com apenas os tecidos da cueca entre eles, foi o suficiente para gozarem, nem se importando na sujeira que ficou em suas roupas. Kyungsoo provavelmente teria que ir para casa sem a roupa de baixo, mas naquele momento ele não poderia se importar menos. Com os braços envolta do tronco de Chanyeol, o menor enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho, sentindo a timidez voltar com tudo e o rosto esquentar ainda mais. O Park sorriu um pouco ofegante, acariciando as costas nuas do outro, o empurrou levemente o mais novo pela cintura, apenas para conseguir ver o rosto corado. Ficou bobo ao colocar os olhos no rosto suado e corado do Doh, evidenciando o quão sem graça estava, o cacheado segurou as bochechas do moreno e o beijou novamente, sentindo o coração explodir em felicidade. Findou os beijos com selinhos que foram muito bem recebidos e retribuídos por Kyungsoo. E mesmo a contragosto levantou do colo do outro, este que sorriu ao final do contato tão íntimo, sentindo um leve vergonha, mas estava extremamente feliz, e sabia que não iria parar de sorrir tão cedo.

— Eu… Eu preciso usar o banheiro. — Kyungsoo murmurou, desviando o olhar, abotoando a calça. Mas era nítido o sorriso envergonhado que se formava em seus lábios inchados.

— Fica a vontade. — Apontou para o corredor e viu Kyungsoo ir apressado para o banheiro. Riu sozinho e foi se trocar e se limpar também.

A coisa mais constrangedora de tudo o que fizeram ali, foi o Doh ter que enfiar a cueca no bolso da calça, ele sentia vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede só de pensar no que acabara de fazer. Estava contente, de fato, e não havia jeito mais óbvio de dizer que Chanyeol também gostava de si, até demais. E o máximo que fazia em relação à sexo, era se masturbar como qualquer pessoa, então era um pouco difícil ter que sair daquele banheiro e encarar o Park nos olhos; nada que o outro não pudesse resolver sendo a pessoa tranquila e descontraída que era. O cacheado bateu levemente na porta, chamando por Kyungsoo, querendo saber se estava tudo bem, ouvindo apenas um choramingo para logo em seguida a porta ser aberta, revelando o mais novo.

— Tudo bem? — Pegou o Doh pela mão e o guiou de volta ao quarto. Kyungsoo apenas assentiu. Não falou mais nada e apenas sentou-se na cama, olhando tudo, menos o garoto à sua frente. — Soo. — Chamou. — Kyungsoo, olha pra mim. — Insistiu, ajoelhando a frente do outro, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos alheio. E o mais novo finalmente olhou para Chanyeol, que lhe sorriu lindamente. — Não precisa surtar, ok? Foi… bom pra caralho! — Riu, sendo acompanhado pelo Doh.

— Só pra você saber, eu não saio me esfregando no colo de qualquer um. — Se defendeu, sem nem precisar, coçando a nuca. Chanyeol sorriu travesso e se debruçou, ficando perto do rosto do menor.

— Eu não sou qualquer um. — Roubou selinhos do outro, que riu entre um selar e outro.

— Chega! — Empurrou os ombros do cacheado. — Já tô envergonhado o suficiente pra acabar sendo pego pelos seus pais, também.

— Meus pais nem podem aparecer e te pegar no flagra, corrompendo o filho deles. — Sorriu. — Mas minha irmã, sim. — Viu a confusão nos olhos menor e lhe sorriu acolhedor. — Meus pais se foram há muito tempo, Soo. — Não pôde deixar de rir da cara de espanto que o moreno fez.

— E-Eu sinto muito. — Tentou levantar-se, mas foi impedido pelo mais velho que encheu seu rosto de beijo.

— Tá tudo bem. Como eu disse, foi há muito tempo. E sinceramente, falar dos meus pais mortos depois de tudo isso que fizemos é meio mórbido e broxante. — Riu soprado, tentando iniciar outro beijo, mas foi barrado pela mão do mais novo.

— Tá, mas você precisa terminar os exercícios. — Sorriu convencido, saindo dos braços alheio. — Nada de pais ou beijos, agora.

— Ah, Soo! — Resmungou manhoso, deitando-se na cama.

— Se você terminar, talvez a gente possa continuar de onde paramos. — Mesmo com o rosto queimando de vergonha, insinuou, enquanto pegava um copo de água, vendo Chanyeol sorrir e rapidamente pegar a folha de exercícios, para terminá-los.

Para infelicidade de Chanyeol, não conseguiu terminar a tempo, ou seja, a hora de Kyungsoo ir embora chegou antes mesmo que ele conseguisse finalizar o penúltimo exercício, e de brinde, sua irmã Yoora chegou mais cedo. Ela convidou, quase intimou, o Doh a jantar com eles, mas não podia, então despediu-se da irmã mais velha do cacheado e foi acompanhado por Chanyeol até o ponto de ônibus para ir embora, um caminho e um tempo de espera que foram obviamente muito bem aproveitados, entre risos e beijinhos roubados. Park viu o menor subir no ônibus e acenar para si, acenou de volta, com seu típico sorriso enorme estampado na face.  
Voltou para casa com o mesmo a mesma felicidade no rosto, jantou com a Yoora com esse mesmo sorriso e foi dormir feliz e leve, mas não sem antes mandar uma mensagem para Kyungsoo, que não foi respondida. Mas tudo bem, o veria na segunda e teria várias horas para trocar mensagens durante o fim de semana, não tinha do que reclamar, mas não tinha mesmo.

Entretanto, reclamou, porque a única notícia que teve de Kyungsoo, foi que ele chegou bem em casa, naquela noite de sexta.

E já era domingo a noite e nada de ele dar as caras, mas em compensação hipóteses e paranóias do Chanyeol surgiram aos montes. Nesses três dias ele passou por estágios. 

Os Estágios do Crush e Mensagens, como Yoora denominou, afinal, ela assistiu de camarote Chanyeol indo para lá e pra cá o fim de semana inteirinho, sem falar é claro, dos resmungos pelo apartamento.

O primeiro estágio era o: _Tá Tudo Bem_. Era tranquilo, era o momento em que Chanyeol diz que está tudo bem e pensa que Kyungsoo deveria estar ocupado com alguma matéria ou até mesmo com sua família, no máximo, ficou horas assistindo filmes e esqueceu de ver o celular. Tudo bem, acontece!

Já o segundo estágio: _A Paranóia_. Começa a criar hipóteses ainda maiores, onde Park tem quase certeza que está sendo ignorado de propósito, por algo que falou, alguma coisa que fez ou não fez. Então ele repassou todos os momentos em que esteve junto do menor e começou a analisar onde tinha errado. E até mesmo criando teorias em que Kyungsoo acabou escorregando no banheiro, bateu a cabeça e está morto, pelado, no chuveiro, sangrando, por dias e seus pais não sabem disso. Bem catastrofista!

No terceiro estágio: _A Calmaria_. Ele respira fundo e se acalma, afinal, não era adivinho, não tinha como saber por quê o moreno não o respondia, então se tranquilizou e foi viver a vida, mas não por muito tempo.

Porque logo veio o último e quarto estágio: _O_ _Luto_. Onde Chanyeol já não sabia o que pensar, apenas aceitar o fato de que foi ignorado pelo crush pela primeira vez e mesmo morrendo por dentro e sem esperanças, se conformou e aceitou que uma hora ou outra o veria na escola ou então o Doh, finalmente, o responderia. Era isso…

A segunda chegou e com ela, uma semana inteira cheia de provas e testes. Não teve tempo de falar com Kyungsoo nesse período, mesmo vendo-no andar apressado pelos corredores, às vezes. Mas não estava tão triste, já que o menor o respondeu por mensagem, dizendo que não poderia falar com ele essa semana, por causa das provas. E tudo bem, Chanyeol aceitou. Bem desconfiado, mas entendeu. Esperaria a semana acabar para falar direito com o Doh, que parecia estar fugindo de si como o um vampiro foge do Sol.

❣

Estava apressado, para variar, mas não porque tinha algo para fazer, na verdade ele estava fugindo, mais especificamente, de Chanyeol. Que com aquelas pernas enormes estava quase alcançando o mais novo de pernas curtas e ligeiras. E o Doh teria conseguido, se não tivesse tropeçado no maldito degrau da pequena escada na entrada do colégio.  
Sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço, parando-no, fazendo-o se virar para olhar quem lhe tocou. Mesmo sendo inútil, torceu para que não fosse o Park.

— Soo! — Aquele maldito sorriso não ajudou em nada. — Preciso falar contigo.

— E-Eu tô meio atrasado, pode ser depois? — Sorriu sem graça. Observando o sorriso de Chanyeol sumir ao poucos e ele respirar fundo. Sentiu-se péssimo por isso.

— Não! Não pode. — Bufou. — Você tá fugindo de mim por dias e se fugir hoje também, aí só vou conseguir te ver depois das férias. — Olhou sério para Kyungsoo. — Por favor, vamos conversar. — Pediu. E então o Doh olhou para os lados, desistindo num suspiro cansado e apenas concordou, acompanhando o maior até a quadra, ficou confuso, já que não haveria jogo e as aulas já tinha sido encerradas para o período deles, não tinha motivos para estarem ali.

Kyungsoo sentou ao lado de Chanyeol olhou de soslaio, esperando o mais alto dizer o que queria, mas o que viu foi um sorriso, um tanto forçado do outro em sua direção e uma risadinha nervosa.

— Você está bravo comigo? — O pequeno sorriso sem graça estava sendo sustentado nos lábios do Park. Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, sem coragem para abrir a boca. — Você está com problemas? — Kyungsoo ponderou, mas negou novamente. — Você, sei lá, se arrependeu… Daquele dia? Não gostou? — Disse de forma sussurrada, vendo o mais novo negar novamente, constrangido. — Então por que? — Exclamou. — Você não pode ficar fugindo e me deixar no escuro, sem nem mesmo uma explicação. Quer dizer, até pode, mas acho que isso seria um pouco injusto comigo. — Riu de nervoso mais uma vez, vendo o outro continuar em silêncio. — Fala alguma coisa, Soo… — Choramingou, um pouco desesperado.

O menor respirou fundo uma três vezes antes de finalmente abrir a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras não saiam. A única coisa que passava na sua mente era a “conversa” que tivera com seu pai, há uma semana.

Assim que chegou em casa naquela sexta, seu bom humor foi totalmente arruinado pelo seu pai que o chamou para conversar, ou melhor, fazer um monólogo. Ao que parece, seu pai “pesquisou” sobre Chanyeol —privilégios de se fazer parte do Conselho dos Pais na escola de Kyungsoo—, e simplesmente impôs ao Doh mais novo que parasse de andar com o Park. Não era uma companhia que ele precisasse, afinal, um bolsista em nada ajudaria em seu crescimento e educação, segundo o mais velho. O moreno se irritou e não ficou calado no momento em que seu pai desdenhou do fato de Chanyeol ser órfão, e este fato, para o senhor Doh, faria o cacheado não ter nem mesmo uma criação decente. Foi o suficiente para Kyungsoo levantar a voz para o senhor Doh e começar uma discussão que nem mesmo sua mãe conseguiu controlar, a briga se encerrou com mais velho gritando para que se afastasse de Chanyeol de um lado e Kyungsoo firme em sua decisão de continuar a amizade com Park, mesmo seu pai o proibindo, de outro.  
Mesmo longe de ser perfeita, a senhora Doh era a mais racional e sensata dentre os dois, para o mais novo. Ela sabia que amizades de escola não iam muito adiante, então não se preocupava com seu filho e seu novo amigo. Era algo passageiro, não apoiava, mas também não incentivou, não foi surpresa ter que mais uma vez tentar fazer com que o marido esquecesse isso e deixasse o colega de Kyungsoo em paz.

“ _Isso passa. Com o tempo Kyungsoo descobre quem são as boas companhias para ele.”_

Mas não iria passar, disso o Doh tinha certeza. Não queria que passasse, porém aos pouco foi percebendo a realidade e sentiu medo por Chanyeol, receio de que se continuasse a andar com ele, seu pai faria algo pior do que começar uma discussão, afinal, ele era do Conselho, mas Yoora não. Se o senhor Doh decidisse manipular e convencer os outro de que Park teria que sair da escola, ele faria. O menor não era burro, muito menos ingênuo. Conhecia bem seus pais e seus truques, por isso achou melhor se afastar do cacheado e de tudo que o envolvesse, desistiu de ir assistir aos treinos do time, até que tudo se acalmasse novamente, só esqueceu que no processo, acabaria por magoar um pouquinho o maior.

— Tá tudo bem. — Sorriu tentando passar algum conforto. — Eu só não to num bom momento com meus pais, então… — Suspirou olhando para o lado. — Desculpe por te ignorar, eu só precisava de um tempo. — Sorriu sem graça. Não era uma total mentira, afinal, realmente estava num clima estranho com seus pais. Observou o Park assentir em compreensão, mas com os pensamentos um pouco longe.

— É normal, eu acho… — Riu fraco, meio nostálgico e alheio ao real motivo. — Brigar com os pais, quero dizer. Mas está tudo bem agora? — Direcionou seu olhar para o rosto do mais novo recebendo uma resposta positiva. — Ótimo! Então eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. — Sorriu arteiro e remexeu na bolsa que estava em suas costas, buscando algo no meio de tanto papel e caderno, assim que achou sorriu mais ainda e estendeu uma folha, um pouco amassada, para Kyungsoo, que pegou curioso, rindo logo em seguida assim que viu o que estava escrito.

— Nove! — Riu. — Você tirou nove, Chanyeol! — Abraçou o mais alto num impulso de felicidade. — Eu disse que você ia conseguir. — Apertou o mais velho um pouco e se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios

— Graças a você. — Chanyeol pegou a mão de Kyungsoo e sorriu para ele, enquanto o menor sentia-se envergonhado e orgulhoso.

— Realmente, sou um ótimo professor, mas não me dê todos os créditos. Você é inteligente, também tem mérito nisso. —Mexeu de leve no nariz, numa mania de tentar não se sentir tímido em algumas situações.

— Queria te agradecer por me ajudar, mas não sabia como, então eu tive uma ideia e espero que você goste. — Park levantou-se num rompante e sorriu para Kyunsoo antes de sair apressado pela quadra. — Não sai daí! Eu já voltou. — Gritou, indo em direção ao armário que guardava os equipamentos e bolas que eram utilizadas nos treinos.

O cacheado voltou correndo com uma bola de vôlei na mão e um sorriso gigante no rosto, observando a face confusa do mais novo que estava em pé na arquibancada.  
Chanyeol teve essa ideia assim que pegou sua prova. Queria muito agradecer Kyungsoo e nada melhor do que ensinar o mais novo a jogar o esporte que ele mais ama, não é mesmo?! Park jogaria vôlei com Kyungsoo ali, naquele momento.  
Assim que estava perto o suficiente lançou a bola para o mais novo, que pegou, mas continuava confuso e perdido em toda aquela situação. Fofo demais para o coração do mais velho aguentar.

— O que é isso? — Kyungsoo questionou.

— Uma bola. — Viu o mais novo revirar os olhos e lançar a bola de volta para Chanyeol. — Vem! Vamos jogar. — Park lançou a bola novamente para o mais novo que agora tinha os olhos arregalados e negava veemente.

— Não mesmo! Eu não sei jogar e você sabe bem disso. — Se negou, segurando a bola perto do peito, pronto para devolver. Mas não teve tempo, já que Chanyeol, segurou o objeto, tendo os rostos muito próximos, fazendo-o corar. Kyungsoo ainda mantinha as mãos ao redor da bola, assim como o Park, e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, com apenas a bola de vôlei separando o rosto dos dois, já que o Doh subiu este um pouquinho, escondendo metade do rosto ali. A diferença é que Park mantinha no lábios um sorriso malicioso, enquanto o mais novo queria se esconder em algum lugar, mesmo não conseguindo desviar o olhar dos enormes olhos castanhos do cacheado.

— Ninguém nasce com talento, Kyungsoo. É questão de treino e estudo. Sem falar que eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser. — Park mantinha o sorriso arteiro. Usou a frase que Kyungsoo havia lhe dito quando ofereceu ajuda na matéria escolar. — E também, _não estou indo muito bem nos treinos. Um ajuda o outro._

Chanyeol roubou um selinho do mais novo e pegou a bola, indo para o meio da quadra, enquanto sinalizava para Kyungsoo o acompanhar e com um sorriso e um suspiro, acatou o pedido. Se negou a acreditar que depois de anos Park o faria jogar vôlei, sem se sentir pressionado ou culpado em relação a nada. Sem a sensação de ser apenas um peso para quem estivesse jogando consigo, já que tudo o que sabia era teórico. Era só um esporte, era algo que gostava de assistir e queria muito fazer, então agora ele faria.  
Aceitaria aquela forma de agradecimento, assim como Chanyeol aceitou sua ajuda. E se dependesse um do outro aceitariam tudo o que tinham pra dar a partir de agora desde ajuda com a matéria e aulas de vôlei, até beijos e amassos no quarto do Park durante as férias.

— Bem, se você se acha tão bom ao ponto de achar que pode ensinar… — Falsamente desdenhou, descendo da arquibancada indo em direção ao maior. — Acho que vou ter que aceitar seu agradecimento. — Sorriu convencido vendo o Park arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Você pode ser melhor que eu na teoria, mas não acho que vai ser tão confiante assim na prática, docinho. — Riu debochado, se afastando e sacando a bola para Kyungsoo, que por reflexo, apenas a segurou ou invés de tocar de volta. — Que pena! Não era pra segurar, Soo. — Disse com falso pesar, gargalhando logo em seguida ao ver a expressão do mais novo se fechar.

— Foi reflexo… — Resmungou.

— A partir de agora, seu reflexo vai ser fazer um toque ou manchete. — Sorriu. — Relaxa que temos as férias inteiras pra treinar esse seu corpinho. — Comentou de forma maliciosa, recebendo uma bolada como resposta.

— Cala a boca, idiota!

Era inegável a felicidade que sentiu ao treinar com Chanyeol naquele dia, sem falas julgadoras dos seus pais rondando sua mente, sem pensamento negativos sobre si e o fato de não ser alguém atlético o suficiente para o esporte em questão. Era apenas Chanyeol lhe ensinando na prática o que já sabia na teoria, com direito a risadas após boladas na cabeça ou a bola voando em uma direção totalmente improvável. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que foi uma das tardes mais divertidas e bem aproveitadas que já passou. Mas mesmo que não possa realmente dizer que estava ficando bom naquele mesmo dia, tinha que admitir não era um dos piores, apesar de tudo. Foi elogiado pelo Park por sua postura ao jogar e notou que era muito melhor nos saques por cima do que os por baixo, mesmo para alguém tão baixinho assim. Uma coisa óbvia naquela tarde é que precisava muito treinar as manchetes, porque levantar a bola com a mão aberta como se estivesse jogando areia para cima não era o jeito certo de se jogar e disso os dois sabiam muito bem.

Embora tenha sido divertido, um pouco cansativo, e um momento que ficaria pra sempre na memória dos dois, resolveram parar de jogar, pois as roupas já estavam grudando e o suor escorria por todo o corpo. Sentaram-se na arquibancada, ofegantes e cansados, dividindo a garrafa de água que Kyungsoo sempre levava consigo, querendo apenas recuperar o fôlego num descanso silencioso e confortável para os dois. Após alguns minutos em silêncio e não totalmente recuperados da “brincadeira” deles, Chanyeol se pronunciou dizendo que já deveriam ir para casa, mas queria, e se o outro pudesse, encontrar com o menor no dia seguinte, mesmo sabendo que teriam as férias todas para se encontrarem o dia que quiserem, o maior insistiu tanto que Kyungsoo não conseguiu negar, nem mesmo queria dizer não. Isso não tinha nada haver com a vontade do mais novo de ver Chanyeol todos os dias. Não mesmo! Não era nada relacionado a isso. Era apenas que o maior era insistente demais.

Contudo, mesmo concordando que deveriam ir embora, ficaram mais um pouco trocando alguns beijinhos de despedida. Beijos com gosto salgado e sabor de felicidade, fazendo o estômago revirar e borbulhar em excitação. No começo da noite, com cada um em sua casa, trocaram mensagens e podiam sentir os lábios ainda formigarem com a sensação de continuarem se beijando mesmo depois de horas desde o último contato físico deles. A sensação nos lábios, o coração aquecido e as boas memórias claras como água na mente dos dois, foi o suficiente para dormirem muito bem naquela noite.

❣

No dia seguinte, toda a sensação maravilhosa e o estado avoado em que Kyungsoo estava caiu por terra no momento em que ele se levantou da cama. Sentiu toda a gravidade o puxando, apostava que até mesmo os fios de cabelos estavam doloridos. Não podia fazer um simples movimento que seu corpo clamava para que ficasse na cama para o resto de sua vida e amaldiçoou Chanyeol e sua ideia maluca de jogar vôlei, mas o pior eram seus braços. Por Deus! Como doíam. Estavam tão doloridos que parecia que os membros já não faziam mais parte do resto do corpo do menor e a dor nos antebraços parecia pior.

Escovar os dentes e se trocar foi um martírio, mas havia prometido que encontraria com Chanyeol e manteria sua palavra. E como queria encontrar com ele, mas não para enchê-lo de beijos. Queria socar aquela carinha bonita, porém do jeito em que seu corpo estava, era capaz de não conseguir nem mesmo dar um peteleco no outro, sem sentir os dedos quebrarem. Kyungsoo queria chorar de frustração, mas também queria um lugar bem confortável para se encostar e nunca mais sair até que não estivesse mais dolorido.

— Não tem graça, Chanyeol! — Resmungou irritado por ter deixado o suco cair em si, tentando limpar com o guardanapo fajuto que tinha naquela mesinha do estabelecimento colorido. — Isso é culpa sua!

— Minha? — Apontou para si mesmo, surpreso, com um sorriso no rosto. Resquícios da risada que dera antes ainda evidentes. — Eu nem encostei em você.

— Aquela droga de treino me deixou todo dolorido. Não consigo nem segurar um copo direito. — Reclamou alisando os pulsos e antebraços, gemendo fraquinho ao apertar de leve.

Chanyeol sorriu e se levantou entrando na sorveteria, sem explicação alguma e voltando instantes depois com um copinho com algumas pedrinhas de gelo. Sentou-se novamente, dessa vez arrastando sua cadeira para mais perto de Kyungsoo. Retirou a blusa xadrez que vestia, ficando apenas com a camiseta preta simples que usava por baixo, colocou algumas pedras de gelo na camisa, embrulhando-as, tudo sendo observado pelos olhos atentos e confusos de Kyungsoo. O maior puxou de leve o braço do moreno, colocando a compressa de gelo sobre o mesmo.

— É normal ficar dolorido. Você não está acostumado com isso. — Explicou, deixando o braço de Kyungsoo estendido sobre a mesa e a compressa sobre o pulso, indo em direção ao outro membros, começando uma massagem cuidadosa e fraca, mas não podendo evitar que o Doh não sentisse um pouco de dor no processo. — Sem falar que fazer manchetes com pulsos é pedir pra que não consiga mais usar as mãos. — Riu, observando Kyungsoo fechar a cara.

— Não tenho culpa se toda vez que vou na bola ela acaba batendo no meu pulso. — Murmurou chateado, lembrando das frustrações do treino do dia anterior.

— A bola tem que bater no seu antebraço, mas não muito perto da dobra do cotovelo, é mais para perto do pulso mesmo. Mais ou menos por aqui. — Mostrou com seu dedo indicador, passando de leve sobre a pele de Kyungsoo, onde a bola deveria parar, fazendo o mais novo se arrepiar

— Eu fiz isso, mas ela sempre voltava na minha cara. — Revirou os olhos, ouvindo a risada de Chanyeol.

— É por isso que você não pode dobrar o cotovelo. Seus braços tem que estar alinhados e firmes o suficiente para impulsionar a bola para cima ou para frente, se não, ela volta pro seu rosto. — Apertou as bochechas de Kyungsoo tendo sua mão estapeada levemente. O Doh tinha que admitir que ouvir o Park falar sobre as técnicas de vôlei mexia com seu coraçãozinho, poderia passar um dia inteiro só ouvindo o mais velho.

— Eu sei disso. — Disse emburrado, trocando a compressa de braço e recebendo a massagem de Chanyeol novamente.

— Então por que não fez? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso ladino. Gargalhou quando Kyungsoo bufou e retirou seu braço das mãos do maior, que as pegou novamente e continuou a massagem. — Eu sei que você sabe de tudo, mas só a teoria não é suficiente. Com o tempo fica mais fácil. — Sorriu para o menor. — Você nem vai lembrar da dor, porque vai estar tão acostumado. Mas se quiser posso te dar minhas munhequeiras. Eu quase não uso elas e pode ser que te ajude a não sentir tanta dor nos próximos treinos do time. — Comentou simplista. Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes, em dúvida se havia escutado direito.

— Treino do que? — O Park sorriu abertamente, levando o olhar de encontro à Kyungsoo.

— Eu falei com o treinador Choi hoje cedo... — Suspirou feliz. — Ele vai abrir inscrição para o time iniciante no próximo semestre e meio que já indiquei e inscrevi você. — Sorriu sem graça, como uma criança que aprontou, atento à reação do mais novo.

Kyungsoo riu descrente, sentindo vontade de chorar e beijar Chanyeol ao mesmo tempo. Se impulsionou para frente, abraçando o mais velho, enquanto gargalhava, sendo retribuído com carinho, pouco se importando com as dores em seu corpo. Não podia negar que estava nervoso e suas inseguranças começavam a surgir, mas estava tão feliz. Sabia que seria um inferno convencer seus pais, mas estava nem aí. Park conseguiu lhe dar coragem e confiança o suficiente para finalmente fazer o que sempre quis e não podia ser mais grato pelo outro ter tanta fé em si.

— Obrigado. — Selou os lábios do mais velho rapidamente, com um sorriso terno no rosto.

— Fico feliz que esteja feliz. — Riu, apertando as bochechas do mais novo entre suas enormes mãos. 

Chanyeol continuou a tagarelar sozinho por um bom tempo, sobre música, esportes, os treinos que planejou para o mais novo, encontros que queria ir e Kyungsoo não se conteve e apenas sorriu para o outro. Olhou para o Park e agradeceu internamente por ele ter o assustado naquele dia e por ter insistido numa conversa com um garoto emburrado e completamente estranho, que para quebrar o clima sempre oferecia um chiclete sabor cereja.

Kyungsoo não gostava de dividir chiclete com ninguém.

Era impressionante que entre algumas conversas nos intervalos dos treinos de vôlei Chanyeol conseguisse tirar do mais novo o que ele mesmo nem sabia que tinha para dar. Tirou de si a coragem adormecida para enfrentar seu pai, mesmo que fosse algo pouco ou banal, para o menor fazia muito diferença. Tirou a parede que o impedia de se aproximar de alguém que não sejam pessoas que seus pais aprovassem e tirou de si a vontade de fazer suas próprias escolhas em relação ao que amava fazer. E o moreno amava jogar assim como estava começando a amar o melhor jogador do time da escola

Kyungsoo percebeu que Chanyeol era tão incrível e prazeroso de ser ver, ouvir e acompanhar quanto um campeonato mundial de vôlei.


End file.
